


Podcast looking to produce X-Mas, one-shots

by What_about_Dat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_about_Dat/pseuds/What_about_Dat
Summary: Podcast seeks X-Mas one-shots to be produced into Podfic Theater.





	Podcast looking to produce X-Mas, one-shots

Hi,  
We are fanmade podcast looking for short one-shot X-Mas supergirl stories which we can produce on our Podcast What About Dat. Selected One-Shots will be given the full treatment of quality editing, voice actors, sound engineering. The idea is to make work that we can share with the community through the holidays season. Al

We would love anything: Supercorp, Sanvers, AgentCorp, ReignCorp...

Can't come up with an idea: Here's some writing prompts  
1\. It's a wonderful life... Alex wakes up finds her life drastically has changed  
2\. I'll be home for X-Mas... Kara is working late at Catco on Xmas eve  
3\. A princess for Xmas... Lena meets a bonfide princess on christmas.  
4\. Twelve days of Rao-mass

We encourage you to go crazy with it. We love any and all stories. Please be sure to post your one-shot link in the comments so we can find you. 

Best Regards.  
What About Dat Team


End file.
